


The Real Reason Why I Never Stay

by florashaaark



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting, M/M, Violence, angst with happy ending, feelings and confessions, i love how that seems to be a fandom thing but yeah, some mention of sex but nothing too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florashaaark/pseuds/florashaaark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian never stays the night afterwards. Bull thinks he knows why and is more than understanding and never pushes him, but he really doesn't know as much as he thinks he does. He finds out in a way Dorian would have preferred he didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reason Why I Never Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So ever since I saw that bit in one of those World of Thedas books discussing Dorian's past where he was violently taken from his lover's bed by hired thugs of his father, well, that stayed with me for awhile. My 'headcanon' is that that is something you don't suddenly just get over, something likely to stay with you. I haven't really seen too many fics having incorporated this and I had an idea in mind so I figured I would give it a shot! 
> 
> I use 'Qunari' as referring to the race, Tal-Vashoth or Vashoth, whatever. Bull is Tal-Vashoth here.
> 
> This is unbeta'd and such soo i'm sure there's a mess of things wrong with it BUT I hope you enjoy!! It's not perfect but it's DONE. END RANT.

oOo

 

"Oh! Oh, _kaffas_ , Bull-"

"Yeah, that's it, Dorian. Why don't you come for me, my pretty mage?"

Dorian whimpered, arching his spine and throwing his head back against the pillow. His fingers clawed their way over Bull's rough skin, legs wrapped around the larger man's hips. Fuck, he was so _big_ , kneeling above him and covering his body with his bulk. So huge, so strong, and oh so fucking gentle. 

Dorian came with a loud moan, body trembling as Bull continued to fuck him through it. He kept slamming into Dorian over and over, chasing his own release, coming as he clasped his mouth over Dorian's neck. Dorian groaned at the bite, at Bull filling him up so nicely, in a way no one else could-

The night had started like most others; a long, exhausting day stuck in the library spending endless hours doing research vital for the Inquisition. Hours had passed until finally he was interrupted from his work via his stomach growling at him. A stroll then, followed by some dinner. A walk to the Herald's Nest, where it just so happens that as he is enjoying his meal the Iron Bull barges in with his rowdy band of mercenaries after an intense day of training. Where it happens that there's an empty seat next to the Qunari, a seat Dorian decides to fill himself with an after-dinner drink. 

There was a time when Bull's boys kept quiet around him, seemingly ignoring the mage when he spent time around them and their Chief. That time was indeed long ago, as now they cheered his name as he sat among them, Dorian making sure to make an over-exaggerated bow before taking ‘his’ seat. Out of the corner of his eye he definitely caught a small smirk from Bull before he went back to his meal. Dorian sat there quietly, listening to the Charger's ramblings of the day, eyes trailing over the Bull's body as he took another sip. A few bruises along his one shoulder, he noted. Ones that hadn't been there a few hours earlier when he _definitely_ had not been watching them train from the window in his alcove.

Two drinks later and he was tucked firmly against the Bull's side, a large arm wrapped around his waist, gripping him tightly while his other hand was slowly stroking along the mage’s thigh. Dorian shivered, a rough voice whispering in his ear. A shared smirk, then, as the two made their way up the flights of stairs towards the Bull's room. A room he was, or rather _had_ started spending more time in than his own. There were quite a number of his personal effects in the Bull’s room; some extra pieces of clothing, make-up, a couple of his favorite books – it could almost be considered _their_ room at this point.

Almost.

The Bull, Maker bless him, never said anything about it. Instead, he would have this ridiculous smile on his face when he caught Dorian ‘accidentally’ leaving another item of his behind.

" _Convenience_ ," he had once said. Justified, really.

Not that there was any need to try and make excuses. Not anymore. They had a nice routine, and it worked for the both of them.

The only 'problem' they encountered was on Dorian's end. Even after all this time, Dorian never stayed the night.

It wasn't even about shame, of being seen leaving the Bull's room the following morning. Dorian was long past that point where he would have been embarrassed by such a thing. He was pretty sure most of Skyhold was aware of just what was going on between him and the Iron Bull; they were quite aware of the _extraneous_ activities the two were engaging in. And quiet frequently.

But no, it wasn’t shame that kept Dorian from staying.

Instead, it was fear.

He, Dorian Pavus - Altus, powerful mage, and member of the grand Inquisition, who had done battle with demons, the Venatori, and even a _dragon_. If there was anything a brilliant individual such as himself should be able to overcome, it should be something as simple as this!

Right?

The room was quiet, filled only by the sounds of late-night patrons downstairs and their panting breaths as the two lay tangled together on the bed. Dorian smiled, exhausted, running his hands soothingly over Bull's back as his legs relaxed and fell back on the mattress. He was hot and sticky, covered in sweat and come, but unbelievably sated. After what seemed like _hours_ of teasing, he was exhausted, body aching pleasantly.

Light from the moon above peaked in through the large opening in the ceiling, caressing their bodies in the late night as the sweat began to cool on their skin. It would be so easy for Dorian to just drift to sleep, but he couldn't. He needed to catch his breath, collect himself, and retire to his room.

" _Fuck_ Dorian, you always looks so gorgeous when you come. Always so good for me…" Bull murmured quietly in his ear, immediately pulling the mage from his thoughts. Distantly he realized that Bull was moving, pulling out of him carefully before climbing off the bed. The floorboards creaked as the Qunari silently moved around the room, returning shortly and cleaning Dorian's body with a damp cloth. All the mage could manage was a pleasant groan, barely recognizing Bull's words as he spoke to him in quiet whispers.

He needed to leave, he knew that. Just a few more minutes, and then he'd go....

. . . 

Dorian woke to the sun peeking through the hole of the ceiling, the light coming in right over his eyes. He grumbled, shifting in the covers to hide his face when an arm wrapped around him and pulled him against a large, warm body. Dorian startled slightly, relaxing once Bull's hand began to caress his back.

Letting out a pleasant sigh, Dorian finally managed to blink his eyes open, turning to see the Iron Bull's gaze meeting his own. He wore a warm, beautiful smile that made the mage's chest ache.

"Morning there, big guy," Bull said quietly, fingers from his mangled hand lightly tracing across Dorian's jaw, then up to his lip. Dorian let out a pleasant hum, dropping his head slightly and leaning into the touch, lips kissing the digits as they grazed across his flesh. Maker, he felt so good - so warm, so safe, so _loved_ , here in the arms of his -

" _Amatus_ ," he sighed, his own hand moving up to caress his lover's face, feeling the stubble and scars underneath his fingertips. Bull chuckled lightly, lowering himself to plant gentle kisses across Dorian's face. How was it, Dorian thought, that a _Qunari_ of all people was so tender to him? To give Dorian all he wanted, what he never dared to hope for. To give him what he most desired -

" _Enough_!"

Dorian flinched, eyes flying open as he shot up in bed, the spot beside him empty. He shook as his eyes found Bull, pulled off the bed and held in the corner of the room by three large, heavily armored men. Heavy chains wrapped around his body, attached to a thick collar covered in ruins. Bull was kneeling on the floor, covered in deep bruises. Blood was seeping from numerous cuts on his body. The man was breathing heavily, and Dorian could hear his breath rattling in his lungs.

The armored man to Bull's immediate left unsheathed his sword, resting it on the back of Bull's neck-

_NO._

"STOP! NO, DON'T-" Dorian threw the blankets aside to spring out from the bed when several pairs of hands grabbed him, harshly pulling him back against the bed. He thrashed in their hold, trying to kick them off, blindly setting flames and small bits of lightning flying from his hands before he felt pressure on his neck - a large collar snapping into place. In an instant his strength left him, the fade escaping his grasp.

_Helpless._

"An _oxman_ , Dorian? Are there no depths you won't go in order to disgrace me even more?!" Dorian flinched as his father's voice echoed in the small room. The men in front of him shifted to the side, revealing Dorian's father standing before him.

Dorian thrashed again, trying to stand, but he felt himself bound. The men had placed metal cuffs along his wrists and ankles, glowing from the enchantments written in each. He couldn't move his limbs, his neck; he couldn't do anything. He couldn't get to-

"Father, father _please_ \- please, just let him go -"

"I said that's _enough_ from you, Dorian!" his father snapped at him, face red from his fury. He gave a small, almost dramatic sigh, moving closer to Dorian and towering over him. "I have tried. I have _tried_ being patient with you, to let you have your little rebellious phase. But it's time for this - this _deviancy_ of yours to come to an end."

The heavy sound of chains rang out across the room. Dorian began his struggling once more, heart racing. He couldn't let this happen, not again. He couldn't let someone else suffer because of him. His eyes flew around the room, trying to find something, anything, _anyone_ to stop this. His eyes fell on the Iron Bull, body pushed down to the ground and held there by the guards.

"Last time I went easy on you, Dorian. This time, however, I will not be as merciful."

_No, no no no-_

"Let this be a lesson to you, Dorian."

He couldn't breathe, throat tightening up, tears spilling from his eyes as he struggled. "Please, no father, please don't...don't do this-," he cried. Struggling was futile, he couldn't save him. Rilienus was freed, but this time he wouldn't be able to protect Bull. 

A guard's hand shifted to press Bull's face to the floor while a second guard stepped forward, raising the sword in his hand. Dorian’s eyes fell to Bull's face, his lone eye hazy and focused on him as the sword came down, aimed right for Bull's neck.

"NO, _STOP! BULL!!"_

. . . 

“Dorian!”

He was thrashing in the sheets, tangled in them and screaming. _Bull, his father - he did this. It was his fault. He feared this would happen, feared his father would come for him-_

A strong pair of hands grabbed him suddenly. Dorian screamed again, blindly throwing bursts of flames from his hands before he tumbled off the bed and landed hard on the wooden floor. His head and shoulder ached from the impact. His hands flew to his neck to find himself free from the collar, the chains on his wrists gone. Had his father taken him back home? Locked him away again? Was he waiting to try his ritual once more?

A quiet, low rumbling voice caught his attention.

"...Dorian...?"

Dorian snapped his head up, scrambling to stand on his shaking legs. Across from him, kneeling on the bed, was the Iron Bull. He seemed hesitant, hands reaching towards him and a look of concern on his face. But, but it couldn't be, he just saw him-

"B-Bull? Is," he scrambled to catch his breath, to dare believe his lover was alive, "is that really you?"

The look on Bull's face softened, cautious now instead of wary.

"Of course it's me, Kadan. You were shouting and thrashing in your sleep. I tried to wake you..."

Dorian licked his dry lips, trying to make sense of this. Was it a demon perhaps come to taunt him after everything? Was his father behind this? A sick, cruel way of punishing him?

Footsteps. They were light, just audible between the couple floors but Dorian felt like he could hear them clear as day. Floorboards creaking, heavy boots - Dorian flinched, body stiffening. They were coming. They were coming to take him back to his father, take Bull away, to _kill -_

_No, no no._

He wouldn't let them this time.

Dorian scrambled from the bed, running to grab his staff near his armchair before making his way to the doors. He locked the closest one, quickly creating a rune to withstand it from being kicked in. Distantly he could hear Bull's voice, but there was a loud, overwhelming thudding in his ears blocking him. Once the door was sealed he ran to Bull, taking his face in his hands.

"Bull - Amatus, I'm here. I won't let him hurt you, I swear. I'll protect you."

The look Bull was giving him was full of apprehension and even fear. His large hands reached up to cover Dorian's smaller ones on his face.

"Dorian, what are you-"

"No, no time," he mumbled, quickly slipping away before Bull could stop him. His body was shaking, his breathing rapid. He needed to get the other doors sealed, find some way to escape. He could, yes, he could fend them off as Bull escaped. No, _no_ , Bull wouldn't leave, he would stay and help, damn him. He couldn't, his father would kill him - he wasn't safe, he had to protect him-

"Dorian."

The main door secured, a rune beginning to glow on its wooden surface. 

He had to protect Bull. But how? What could he do against his father?

_"Dorian."_

Last door secured, glowing faintly. He had to think - They'd disarm him first, stop his magic, get to Bull-

" _Kadan_ -" fingers encircled his arm and Dorian jumped, electricity sparking around his fingers as his eyes were wide with panic. Bull stood firm before him, hands held out in a gesture of peace.

"Dorian, no one is coming. We're safe here."

_Safe? No, he was never safe. He’s going to take him away, doesn’t he see?!_

Dorian stood before him, hands shaking as he held his staff tighter in his grip. "No Bull, no. My father, he's here. I saw him. He's coming for me-"

"You just had a nightmare, that's all. Your father is in Tevinter, thousands of miles-"

"Don’t you understand?! He is _here_ , Bull! He's here - he's here to take me back. He's here to _kill_ you! Because you're with _me_!" he screamed, lightning flaring up once more around his body while the fire in the hearth roared to life. He stood there, panting for a few seconds before stumbling back towards the nearest wall, hands scrambling at his body. Dorian immediately slipped down to the floor, hands over his throat and chest. 

This was it, they were going to die. His father was going to try again, going to _change_ him. He couldn't breathe, couldn’t-

"Dorian. Dorian look at me, please." Dorian opened his eyes, gasping for air. He didn't even hear Bull move to kneel before him. Tears streaked down his face, waiting for the footsteps to reach the door, the guards to burst in at any minute with his father close behind.

"B-bull, I can't...I can't breathe..."

"Shhh, Dorian. I know. I'm here."

Bull shifted closer towards him until his knees were touching Dorian's. Cautiously he reached out and grabbed one of Dorian's hands, pressing it to his large chest. 

"Don't talk, just breath. In and out with me, alright? Just focus on my breathing, Kadan." Dorian nodded furiously, fingers tightening on Bull's chest. He did what he asked, breathing in time with Bull. Bull took deep breaths, holding it in for a few second before exhaling, repeating himself over and over. It took Dorian a bit to calm his rapid breathing but finally they were fully in synch. Slowly he could feel his body un-tense and begin to relax. His staff fell to the floor as Dorian leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Bull. Bull held him gently, pulling Dorian closer and moving him to sit in his lap with his legs crossed as his hands moved to stroke the mage’s back. Dorian just shifted to rest his cheek against Bull’s chest, feeling it rise and fall with each steadying breath. Tears fell once more and his body began to shake slightly from the crying. Bull said nothing, instead humming quietly while he held him.

Eventually Dorian’s sobs and shaking began to cease, and his breathing finally returned to a steady pace. They sat in silence as Dorian was hit with exhaustion. Bull was the first to break the silence of the early morning.

“You with me, Dorian?” Dorian didn’t trust his own voice so he just nodded, hair brushing along Bull’s throat.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked quietly. Dorian let out a shaky exhale, bringing his arms up to wrap them around Bull’s strong shoulders. No, no he did _not_ wish to discuss this, discuss just how stupid he was, how he could let himself slip so far, to truly believe something so stupid. And, kaffas, wasn’t that what he was avoiding this whole time? Just trying to bury that particular memory as far as he could. 

He didn’t want to live in fear like that anymore.

Dorian’s body was shaking slightly as he held himself tighter against Bull. 

“Hey, shhh. It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. I’m gonna move, stand up and take you to the bed, alright Dorian?” As soon as Dorian nodded Bull tightened his grip around the mage and began to stand, swearing slightly as his knee gave a flash of pain. Bull carried him back to the bed, tossing the blankets from the floor back over the mattress. A breeze whipped in through the ceiling, alerting Dorian to just how cold he was as he shivered and goosebumps formed on his skin. He instantly pressed himself tighter to Bull, fingers digging into the thick flesh. Bull shushed him gently as he began to climb into the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard. He grunted a bit, shuffling Dorian slightly as he stretched out his legs. Once he got Dorian settled, he reached down to bring the blankets back up and wrap them around their bodies, making sure Dorian was covered up. 

Dorian kept his eyes tightly shut, content in feeling Bull’s breathe against his face. He was here with him, here and alive. 

“There, a bit better?” Bull asked in a hushed tone. Slowly Dorian nodded, letting out a shaky exhale, body relaxing. The two sat in silence, curled up against one another. Bull gently ran one of his hands up and down Dorian’s back, trailing up to his shoulders, then finally sifting through his hair. The touch was just so gentle, so _intimate_. It made Dorian shudder.

He owed Bull an explanation, he knew that. After all that happened, how could he not? He had made such an utter _fool_ of himself acting like that.

“Bull, I-“ he started, but soon stopped to clear his throat. Bull, Maker bless him, shifted and grabbed the pitcher of water from the nightstand and offered it to the mage. Though when Dorian reached out to grab it, Bull just shook his head.

“Here, tilt your head up for me.” Not in the mood to argue Dorian nodded, tilting his head and allowing Bull to touch the pitcher to his lips and let the liquid run down his throat.

“Thank you,” he said a bit breathlessly. Bull wrapped his arms around him once more after he had put the pitcher back down.

They sat in silence one more until Dorian finally found the courage to speak, grateful for Bull’s patience.

“Back in Tevinter, years ago, there was this,” he paused, sighing slightly,” this man, Rilienus. I was, well - I was quite fond of him, and he of me. At first it, it meant nothing, just two young men looking for the same thing. But then it turned into, well, something…more. Or so I thought.” Dorian shifted a bit in Bull’s arms, clearly uncomfortable. Bull gave a little grunt while he ran his hands over Dorian’s back once more. Dorian melted at the gesture, clinging to the larger man once.

“One night, we got a bit carried away. We had been drinking and we ended up in his bedroom. His parents had been away from the estate for a few weeks, leaving us completely alone.” He paused. “Except for the slaves, of course. It, it was nice. We never done anything like that in one of our homes, just to be safe. But oh, the temptation was just too great. It started so well – it was the closest to happiness with another man I’ve ever experienced, and I foolishly thought that maybe - maybe this actually _could_ work. Maybe I didn’t have to end up so miserable after all.”

“That morning when we awoke…oh, we were so happy to be in each other’s arms. We were so enwrapped in our bliss we-we didn’t even notice, didn’t hear – “ he paused briefly, teeth digging into his lip. “My father had hired several men to infiltrate the estate and forcefully take me back home. They killed several guardsmen, numerous slaves, all because of me. Because I allowed myself to be selfish and try to find happiness. My father said it was the only solution. I was held against my will in my own home for weeks after, before my father decided that blood magic was the only answer to my deviancy. Even-even after everything he claimed, how wrong he said it was, in the end he was no better than the rest of my countrymen.”

Shoulders trembling Dorian finally pulled back to tilt his face up to Bull’s and look at him. The expression on Bull’s face was strange, unreadable to him. Gently his hands moved to caress his rough face, content in feeling the roughness beneath his fingertips.

“He spared Rilienus, of course. As an Altus, my father wouldn’t dare harm him. But he wouldn’t – he wouldn’t spare you. He wouldn’t. I can’t do that to you. I keep thinking about it happening, I know it’s ridiculous, I do. But the thought of losing you just because you’re with me-“ Dorian bit down on his lip again, body shaking as fresh tears streaked his cheeks. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“Dorian,” Bull sighed, moving his hands to hold Dorian’s face while his thumbs wiped away his tears. His form suddenly stiffened, his lone eye blinking as his brow furrowed. “Is that why you never – shit,” he said with a small chuckle. “Here I thought you just didn’t want anyone to see you with me-“

“What? Kaffas, Bull, how could you think that? I mean I am nearly positive the entirety of Skyhold knows that you and I are - something…” he paused as his eyes lowered to Bull’s chest, hands down to hold Bull’s shoulders. “I’m just, well, sorry that that’s what I led you to believe-“

“No, don’t be sorry. Shit Dorian, I’m the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn’t have just jumped to conclusions like that…” gently he tipped Dorian’s chin up with his fingers. “I guess I just thought I had you figured out, Ben-Hassarath and all that.”

Dorian couldn’t help the small curl of his lips either. “Ah yes, of course. I guess I should be somewhat pleased to have fooled the spy.” Furrowing his brow he dropped his attention back to his fingers which were tracing Bull’s collarbone. His fingers splayed out as he ran them up the Bull’s shoulders to the back of his neck, gently steering him down. “What I had- what I almost had with Rilienus….I wanted that with you. _Have_ wanted it for some time. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. And then I just, for some reason I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened last time I wanted this with somehow, and how I couldn’t let it happen again. The fear just kept building.” He gave a small snort, looking away. “It’s ridiculous, really, especially since you wouldn’t-“

“Especially since I wouldn’t _what?_ ,” asked Bull, his brow furrowed slightly.

A slight flush rose to Dorian’s cheeks, fingers pressing into Bull’s neck. “Ah, I mean you wouldn’t…you wouldn’t want what-what _I_ want.” Dorian paused, eyes flickering back to Bull’s own. “After all, you’re a _Qunari_ , Bull. Forgive me, _Tal-Vashoth_ ,” Dorian corrected at Bull’s slight frown. He was nervous now, rambling and trying to get to the point. “This just – just isn’t something your people _do_ and I know that, I do. I _should_ have known that.” 

Steeling himself, Dorian let out an exhale as he sat up straighter, moving his hands down to firmly grasp the larger man’s shoulders. “Most of all, I know _you_ , Bull. I know the things you do just to fill my ‘needs’, as you once said. But this is much larger than anything you should get involved in, and it’s just – it’s not fair for me to put this on you.”

Dorian held Bull’s gaze, waiting for his response, but the Qunari just sat there, eyes searching Dorian’s. It was a bit un-nerving, making the mage shift in his lap. He nearly jumped when Bull spoke, regardless of how low his voice was.

“I’ve wanted that with you for so long, Dorian, I didn’t want to push you, especially since you kept leaving. I kept thinking about it, about _us_ like that, even if – even if I had assumed that wasn’t what you wanted.” To Dorian’s surprise Bull let out a small, shaky exhale himself, his large hands finding Dorian’s waist. “At first it scared me. I’m not used to really _wanting_ anything, especially something like this. I just kept thinking of the way you laugh, really laugh, that side of you that only _I_ get to see. How I like being the one to see that sweet, tender side of you that you keep locked away.” Bull smiled shyly, large fingers trailing up Dorian’s sides. “Everything about you, how you insist you hate Ferelden beer when you actually enjoy it, when you throw yourself into battle and don’t stop until you’re sure everyone is safe, that small smile you get when I run my hands through your hair, how you fit so nicely in my arms – _Vashedan_ Dorian, I’ve never wanted anything so badly in my life.”

Dorian sat there, stunned. _Was this - was he serious? He couldn’t be because-_

“But, Qunari don’t-“

Bull was quick to interrupt. “Listen, ever since becoming Tal-Vashoth both you and Krem have been ‘politely’ reminding me that I need to work on ‘my wants’. I just dismissed those feelings at first, of wanting you, until someone came to me for sex and I realized I didn’t want anyone else in my bed. They wouldn’t be you, it wouldn’t be your golden skin underneath me, shaking and letting me see underneath your armor, so to speak. It wouldn’t be you that I would be touching, that I’d be fucking, it just- it wouldn’t be you. I wanted _your_ smile, wanted _your_ touch, your everything. There are very few things that I actively _want_ , Dorian, but I do know that I want this,” he gestured between them with his hand before smiling wide, his eye full of affection. Dorian was still as Bull leaned down to press his forehead against Dorian’s as he grasped the mage’s hands with his own and intertwined their fingers.

“I want _you_ , Dorian. If you’ll have me, Kadan.”

Dorian sat there, stunned, mouth slightly agape as he stared at Bull’s face. His eyes searched for something to show that he was joking, that he was going to break into a laugh any moment now and tease Dorian. But all Dorian could see was sincerity radiating from the man in front him. Dorian cursed silently as fresh tears threatened to spill from his eyes. 

“That word - you’ve called me that a few times lately. What does it mean?” Dorian asked with mild apprehension. Bull kept his smile, lifting their locked hands to kiss Dorian’s knuckles.

“It isn’t used in this context so much under the Qun, but it means ‘my heart’.”

Dorian inhaled sharply, giving their linked fingers a gentle squeeze. “Oh, Bull...”

“Like I said, I was afraid of scaring you off, so I kept the translation to myself.”

Dorian’s free hand moved to caress the Bull’s face, thumb rubbing against the scars on the Qunari’s lips. He laughed then, at the whole thing. What he want, what he desired most – well, it was sitting right in front of him; it had been the whole time. “Aren’t we quite the pair?”

For once in his damn life, he was allowed to be happy, allowed to be loved.

“Won’t you be mine, _Amatus_?”

 

oOo


End file.
